Fate's Beginning
by Seiru
Summary: The seven-hundred year span between Ryoko's imprisonment and Kagato's demise was just enough time for a life to be created, and destroyed. Updated-Prologue Part 2.
1. Darkness and Light

Fate's Beginning

    by Okibi (Seiru_Okibi@hotmail.com)

Prologue (started 8-21-01)

Standard Disclaimer: All Tenchi Muyo characters are property of AIC/Pioneer.

This is a very short chapter....you can basically think of it as a "pilot". What I'm looking for here is to see if people are interested in this story, and/or if I have what it takes to write such a large fanfic. I ask everyone to please review. And when/if you review, don't just review the story, review my writing style, and if you think you could read something like this for a long time. So....yeah, that's basically it.  
  
* IMPORTANT- I'm also looking for a beta reader to help me with this fic. If anyone is seriously interested, give me an e-mail (or better yet, an Instant Message if you have AIM). *

All original characters created by me may not be used without my permission. If you are so desperate to use one of them, e-mail me and I'll see if we can work something out.

-------------------Chapter 1-Darkness and Light-------------------------

_~It is Jurai calendar year 2304-158. Just another year for many, but in actuality, it was a very interesting year. Most of those who do remember it, remember it for the year that most wanted criminal Kagato was killed. And what makes this event even more memorable, and amazing, is who killed him.  What transpires in this story is how this amazing, memorable action affects one person, and how even in death, Kagato still plays a very important role in the future of the galaxy.~_

It was dark....

....Very dark

The dark frightened me more than anything. And he knew it. He told me I should embrace my fears. That I should use them to make myself stronger. I don't know why he cares what I think when he can just control my actions himself. He can probably make me as strong as he wants.......

....Oh god....it was dark....

I couldn't take it anymore. I started screaming.

"PLEASE! Please let me out!"

I knew the beatings would come. But I didn't care. I had to get out of that room now, even if it meant him hurting me....

Falling to the ground, I started pounding at the door. I had to get out of that room. Maybe if I managed to just open the door wide enough to let a speck of light in, it would be-

The door suddenly opened.

Relief. Light flooded the room. But in the center of this light stood a man.

Kagato.

I braced myself. I knew what was coming. I looked up.

As he walked over, his tan cloak flowed back and forth, almost mockingly. His skin was very pale, much like his hair. His whole attire gave someone the feeling that it was freezing around him.

He stopped.

Looking down at me, I could see his eyes clearly. They were yellow, yet they were the coldest thing about him. A pair of spectacles sat on his nose. He started speaking.

"You, Seiru....are worse than the other one."

I never saw the blow come. It struck me in the stomach, and sent me flying across the room. He quickly walked over to me and pulled me up by my collar. This time, he punched me in the head, making me see stars. But the blow didn't knock me out. No, he would never allow that. Through the pain I could hear his voice.

"She was disobedient, much like you are. Always gave me trouble."

I heard his sword flicker to life with a low hum. All the sudden, I felt pain shooting through my body. He threw me to the floor. Looking down, I saw a clean cut across my chest. Once again he reached down this time pulling me up by the front of my shirt, sending a jolt of pain through my body.

"Do you know what happened to her?" He paused.

He continued "She's dead. Her disobedience caused her to falter in battle against a particularly strong opponent. He got the best of her, and now she is dead."

He started walking, dragging me along with him. I felt myself leaving the room and going into the hallway. After a few minutes of this, he stopped in front of a door, opened it, and threw me in.

"Your next mission is in two hours. You had better be ready by then." He said, and then closed the door. I could hear the click of his shoes until it got softer, and eventually faded out.

I looked down at myself. All the tension of him dragging me had caused the wound in my chest, recently closed by my healing abilities, to reopen. A puddle of blood soon formed below me until it stopped, my healing abilities already fixing the wound. This was one of his better days.

I slowly stood up, pain still shooting through me as an after-effect of his beating. A mirror stood on one side of the room. It was my only possession in this cell I called my room.

Looking into the mirror I saw my uncontrolled black hair spiking out in many directions. My eyes slowly went down to my neck, locking themselves on my gem, the source of my power according to Kagato. It was a dark blue right now. I started to look at the large cloak I was wearing. It was much like Kagato's, except for the color, which was black. It automatically fixed itself when damaged, so the tear in my chest and the blood stains were gone. 

I slumped down and stretched out on the floor. Little did Kagato know, what he said about that girl dying had not discouraged me from being disobedient, it encouraged me. Death would be a sweet release compared to this eternal hell.

            I stood above the women, laughing. My white beam sword was in front of me, teetering over the women's head. She was bleeding from various spots on her body, barely alive. Ruins of a city stood around us, flames engulfing them slowly. The sky was red. Nearly all the city's inhabitants were dead already.__

Inside, I was dead also.

"You seem to be having some trouble, miss."

My voice comes out in a cruel hiss, and I can feel my mouth twisted up in an evil grin.

"Maybe I can help put you out of your misery..."

Sometimes I wonder, who owns that voice? How are such hateful things being said through my mouth? Maybe I'm just denying the fact that that voice is mine...and it is truly me who is saying those things...

My sword began to rise...the realization of what was going to happen clear on the women's terror-stricken face...

"NO!" I screamed out, stopping my body from doing any harm.

I could feel Kagato starting to get angry.

::Finish Her::

I felt him starting to invade my mind. But I couldn't just let this person die...I...couldn't.....

::FINISH HER!::

It.....it wasn't me....

As he took total control of my body, I felt another part of my humanity being ripped away from me....

I mentally shut myself to the world before I could see what happened to the woman.

I was lying on the floor of my room, quaking with pain. Blood poured from several wounds on my body. Even though it had only been two minutes since his punishment, it seemed like it had been an eternity. But the thing that bothered me the most through this whole situation, was that I knew I would not die. Kagato always made sure of it. He would never inflict any wounds that he knew my healing abilities could not handle. Not that he'd ever hesitate killing me. Once I was of no use for him anymore, I'd be gone in a second.

I started to feel a tingling sensation. My healing abilities were starting to go to work. My injuries would be gone within a minute or two.

Through the walls I could hear screaming. Kagato had brought back a few prisoners this time. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Sometimes even The Ruin's Buster needs help pin-pointing the exact area of the artifact he is looking for. That's where the torture comes in.....

I put it out of my mind. After a few minutes, I am asleep.

A kick in my side woke me up. I groggily looked up at the culprit, once I saw who it was, I quickly looked back at the ground.

"Your next mission is in 25 minutes. You are to report to planet Gamma-Five. Once there, you will infiltrate the Royal Science Academy colony on the south side of the planet. In Lab #213 there is a specimen called Mass-2. Take it, and return to your ship. Once in space, and a safe distance away from the planet, deploy your Anti-Matter charges, and obliterate the planet. You have 2 days to complete this mission."

I looked up at him, fear in my eyes. This was the first time he had ordered me to destroy a planet.

"I will be taking care of business somewhere else" he said. "Soon we shall be a happy family once again..."

With that, he stepped out of my room, the door closing behind him. What did he mean by that?

I put Kagato's babbling nonsense out of my mind, and focused on the task at hand. Can I really destroy an entire planet?

_Why not?_

It....it doesn't seem right somehow....

_You've killed people before. Why not planets?_

I can't....I can't stand any more death!

_Come on Seiru. You are a cold-blooded killer._

No! No.....no....it's not...true....

_Sure it is! And the best part is, you enjoy the tasks Kagato gives you. Always have. Always will._

"NO!!!"

All the sudden, I notice nobody is in the room but me.

Sometimes I wonder if I will make it out of this place with my sanity.


	2. Shoulder

Fate's Beginning

       By Okibi (Seiru_Okibi@hotmail.com)

Prologue-part II

All original characters created by me may not be used without my permission. If you are so desperate to use one of them, e-mail me and I'll see if we can work something out.

I'm really sorry for the huge delay in this chapter...look forward to regular updates soon though, I swear!

....May...maybe.....  
  
* IMPORTANT- I'm also looking for a beta reader to help me with this fic. If anyone is seriously interested, give me an e-mail (or better yet, an Instant Message if you have AIM). *

----------------------Chapter 2-Shoulder-------------------

            As I glanced around the large docking bay of the Soja, my mind reeled. The huge room really was an impressive sight. Alien vessels of all shapes, sizes, and colors stretched as far as the eye could see. Kagato was a collector of many things, one of them being ships.

My ship is my only possession. It has a unique form, resembling a five meter long crystal with two large forward-pointing fins on each side. Kagato designed it of course, but it still makes me glad to think that it is mine. Since the ship was designed with me in mind, there is no physical door. To enter, I merely phase through the bulkhead. The interior has only the necessities. Two main control panels, which contain everything I need to operate it, and a 180° panoramic viewing screen, perfect for in-space battling. I normally look upon my ship with happiness. Today I look upon it with dread.

Kagato's orders were strict and specific. He would do a quick fly-by of the planet, at which point I would un-dock from the Soja and make my way to a point about 15 kilometers from the Royal Science Academy colony's boundary. After the mission was over, I was to meet him at a station about 50 light years into Jurain space. He doesn't usually leave me to do missions on my own, but I suppose he had more pressing matters at hand.  
            After waiting at the crystal hull of my ship for about 10 minutes, I heard Kagato speak to me telepathically.

"_Time to go, Seiru" _

Following his orders, I phased into the ship, and sensing my presence, the sub-dimensional computer starting prepping itself for launch.

I have learned that space is viewed with awe by most people….their opinion of it is that it's impossibly enormous, and extremely hard to comprehend. Having lived in it for most of my life, I don't really understand this opinion, nor do I understand the people who have it. Most of my information on living beings (other than Kagato) is either from my missions, or Kagato's "lessons". In these lessons, he has taught me that most sentient beings should be regarded as "lesser" life forms. Their bodies, their minds, their emotions...everything about them is inferior to "us", and thus they should be disposed of like trash. I was surprised when Kagato first told this to me...not because of his hatred towards life (I already knew of that), but because he put me on the same level as himself. "Us". I guess he does have some respect for me after all....

As I detached from the main docking bay, the Soja roared above me, adjusting its heading for wherever Kagato was going. With a flash the ship started its main drive system, and then it was gone.

But there was no relief at the fact that Kagato was moving further and further away...our psychic bond could be maintained over vast distances. I still felt him, right there over my shoulder.

There was no time to waste.

Infiltrating the Science Academy's security web was easy with the enhancements Kagato gave my ship. As I quietly slipped through the atmosphere, I made my way to the dark side of the planet. The pre-determined landing site blipped on my navigational screen with a soft green light.  The ship swept through the air, like a silent raptor, stalking its prey...clouds swept by my view screen, highlighting the dark sky. In the distance I saw what looked to be a huge compound...it seemed to fill the entire horizon with different colored lights and shapes.  I began to lower my altitude and look for a place to land.

The complex was huge. Due to complicated security measures, I couldn't just take a straight route to my target...going up seemed to make me go down...going down seemed to make be go up.  Even the directions which Kagato had given me didn't seem to help much. It was an endless labyrinth of corridors, each looking exactly the same, except for different numbers on the doors. The building I was in currently was dark, closed down for the night...the only reason I could see was because there was a soft blue light, which seemed to emanate out of the very walls. After about three hours, I was making some progress. There was #210....#211....#212....

As I turned the corner, there it was. Lab #213. The door was different from the other labs. This one was made entirely out of some sort of yellow tinted metal...and it hummed very softly. 

"_Extra security measures, my boy...don't touch anything except for your target, not even the....the floor"_

Kagato's voice echoed in my brain...but something was different. He seemed...out of breath.

There was no time to waste.

I phase through the door, hovering a few feet off the ground. The room wasn't that big. Several seemingly important specimens lined the wall. I started searching their labels.

About halfway down the wall, I found it. "RSA-SPECIMEN 7623009-'MASS-2'". It was contained in a plain metal cylinder...I couldn't see what was inside. I tucked it inside my cloak, and turned to leave-

Pain.

Searing pain.  
  


I momentarily blacked out...pain filled all my senses, clouded my mind. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. At that moment, I felt closer to Kagato than I'd ever felt before.

"_You've won, boy..._"

When I opened my eyes, I was laying on the floor...there was something different though. I didn't...I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel anything other than my own mind, and for some reason, my shoulder was considerably warmer...

Kagato. He was gone. He was no longer in my head, I couldn't feel his presence anymore. What was...what was going on?

Danger. Flashes. Sounds. What was that noise?  Couldn't make it out...

"Alert, alert. Security breach, building 7, section 3. All security personnel report immediately."

A voice...but whose?

All of the sudden I remembered where I was. Jolted out of my tranced state, I glanced around me. Red alarm lights which had seemed to pop out of nowhere were shining all around me.

The sound of lasers being fired. Danger.

I instinctively went out of phase, and reappeared just in time to see three burning holes, smoking in the ground where I just stood. For the first time, I noticed there were armed guards all around me.

There was no time to waste.

  
            I ran. Or flew to be more exact. I didn't care about where exactly I was going, or Kagato's complex directions anymore, I just ran. Phasing out, phasing in, phasing out, phasing in...through wall after wall after wall. Phasing out...

*ZZIPP*

I was thrown backward with such a force that my head snapped back, and I became dizzy. A bright light shown before me, like a shimmering curtain of light.

Force field.

I would need to go around it...and I began to fly down the corridors once again. Turret fire began to shoot out of the walls, setting the hallway ablaze...literally, and figuratively.  A couple shots streaked my back, opening wounds and cauterizing them at the same time. I could afford shots like that...but I couldn't mess up any more.

At the end of the hallway, five Royal Science Academy droids jumped out, blocking the way, and firing at me at the same time. I took a hard left through another passage, dodging their fire. As the shots struck the end of the hallway where I'd just been, the whole building shook, and groaned.

The exit. It was there, a small air duct which I'd used to come in. I blew open the hatch with a blast of blue energy, and flew as fast as I could through the small compact passage.

Once I was outside, and a couple yards from the air duct, I looked back. The building I was just in, which looked perfectly quiet a few hours earlier, was now alive with flashing lights, alarms, and several plumes of smoke rising from a several charred holes on the side.

I made my way to the ship.

It went undetected through this entire ordeal, that is, until I was about 100 meters off the ground...

Light. Several spotlights were now focused on my ship, and the alarms were ringing louder than ever. I was receiving a transmission from the surface.

"Unidentified ship, you are trespassing on Royal Science Academy grounds, surrender your ship, or you will be treated as a threat to the sanctity of RSA."

I fired up my engines, and flew up through the atmosphere like a comet. Alerts rang on my console. I was being locked on to. A quick adjustment...three balls of white energy flew past my ship. Several more were on their way. I dodged two...four...six....*CRASH*

A large explosion rocked my hull, as one of the shots hit. Some systems were down...tracking, navigation, sensors. Red, flashing messages filled my field of vision.

I broke through the atmosphere...I was in open space.

Forgetting about destroying the planet, I set my course for nowhere in particular, fired up the main drive, and zipped out of range of the remaining shots. I was home free.

As the ships operating system beeped loudly in my ear, and blood ran down my back, everything began to slow down...I was vaguely aware of a message telling me that life support was failing, but I didn't care...my eyes started to close...

And the world turned black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
